Tiburones, serpientes y cuervos
by Malu-san
Summary: Probablemente eso era algo que Itachi no deseaba saber. Él, conocido por saber esconder a la perfección todos sus sentimientos, estaba ahí, sonrojado. Maldito, maldito, Sasuke. Crack Fic. Yaoi.


Waa~ Por fin puedo escribir algo después de tanto tiempo, la vida real es horrible. Exprime a la gente. Este fan fic es completamente una locura sacada de mi drogada mente. Pero aún así, espero que les guste~

_Rated T, para no pervertir a los aún inocentes niños. Si es que hay alguno todavía._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto los personajes que han muerto, ellos ahora son míos. Muahaha. (?)

**Advertencias:** Crack Fick, AU, OOC, viñeta, Sasuke.

**Pairings:** ItaSasu/SasuIta, mención KisaIta.

* * *

Si alguien hubiese podido ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, no hubiese podido creerlo. Itachi Uchiha, conocido por su frialdad para realizar negocios y su habilidad para siempre ocultar sus emociones en lo más profundo de su ser; se encontraba, en ese momento, sonrojado frente a su computador.

_Sonrojado. Él. Mierda._

─ Jódete, Sasuke. ─Pensó el azabache cerrando su ordenador con fuerza, empezando a frotarse las sienes, esperando a que la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas disminuyera tan rápido como había venido.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría, y su (ya no tan) pequeño hermano menor entraba carcajeándose sin reparo alguno. Itachi le miró con notable enojo, queriendo lanzarle su computadora en el rostro para hacerlo callar.

Sasuke ignoró la mirada que su hermano le dirigía y continuó riéndose─ ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo importante o sólo has venido a reírte? ─Exclamó Itachi disgustado.

─ Es que debiste ver tu rostro por la web cam. Tan tierno. Mi grandioso y estoico ni-san se ha sonrojado. ─Dijo Sasuke antes de volver a reír.

Itachi suspiró─ Sasuke, tú te estas riendo. Y esa es sin duda la cosa más rara y aterradora que he visto, de todo el mundo. Del universo, más bien.

─ Hmph, no trates de cambiar el tema, Itachi. ─Dijo Sasuke, acercándose a su hermano─ Además, es muy útil la información que te envié, ¿o no? Para que, antes de que suceda, puedas prepararte bien allí abajo. ─Susurró el menor en el oído de su hermano, provocando que éste volviera a sonrojarse.

─ Juro que no vuelvo a contarte nada, Sasuke. Nunca más. ─Murmuró Itachi antes de intentar golpear a su hermano para apartarlo de él.

Sasuke evitó el golpe, riendo levemente─ Oh, vamos, ni-san. Terminarás contándome y lo sabes. ─Exclamó apartándose de Itachi y sentándose en la cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos─ Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu 'querido' Kisame halla dicho que se identifica mucho con los tiburones y que esa información halla aparecido de repente frente a mí.

Itachi miró a su hermano, pensando que tal vez la idea de asesinar a toda su familia y causarle un trauma muy, pero muy grande, a Sasuke, no era del todo un mal plan. Claro que tendría que asegurarse de quedar bien al final. Bueno, tal vez en otra vida podría hacerlo.

─ Sasuke, realmente, te comportas como un niño. El juntarte con Naruto y Sai te ha hecho mucho daño. Ya no eres mi hermanito adorable y tonto. ─Itachi recargó su mejilla sobre su mano y ambos Uchiha se miraron.

El menor se encogió de hombros─ Me gusta molestarte. Y que mejor momento que ahora que tienes novio. ─Murmuró Sasuke, ya no tan sonriente como antes. Itachi suspiró.

─ Kisame no es mi novio, Sasuke. ─Exclamó el azabache, con expresión serena– Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. ─Miró como el menor se levantaba de la cama, planeando irse.

─¿No es tu novio? Eso es bueno, entonces. Pero notando como te mira, yo creo que te lo pedirá muy pronto. ─Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola─ Aun así, trata de conservar tu virginidad para alguien especial, ¿está bien?

Un pisapapeles salió volando, estrellándose contra la puerta que Sasuke acababa de cerrar entre risas, Itachi se preguntaba cuando es que su hermano había cambiado tanto.

Giró su silla y miró su laptop, no deseaba abrirla, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder terminar así, el informe sobre los gastos que realizaba la empresa que, por ahora, manejaba su padre.

Con un suspiro se resignó a lo inevitable, abrió su ordenador y tecleó la contraseña para acceder. Casi al instante, la pantalla reflejó la conversación que él había tenido con Sasuke y la cuál había sido motivo de su sonrojo.

"_¿Sabes, ni-san? Ahora que me dices que Kisame se identifica tanto con los tiburones, que casi se siente como uno de ellos. Acabo de ver una curiosidad sobre esos animales, resulta que los tiburones machos… tienen dos penes. Pobre de ti, mi adorado ni-chan, ojalá aguantes tantas rondas."_

Cerró la ventana del chat, logrando no sonrojarse nuevamente, pero Sasuke volvió a hablarle, haciendo que la ventana volviera a saltar en la pantalla frente a él.

"_Respecto a lo de adorable… No lo decías en serio, ¿cierto? Yo sigo siendo adorable, ¿verdad, ni-san?"_

Itachi sonrió a la cámara web, que aún estaba conectada─ Sí, aún eres muy adorable, otôto-baka. ─Sasuke sonrió de vuelta, tecleó rápidamente algo en el teclado y rió antes de irse a acostar.

"_Si las cosas no funcionan con el tiburón, siempre puedes venir con la serpiente, las especies macho también tienen dos penes."_

─ ¡Sasuke! ─Gritó Itachi, maldiciendo a su hermano, mientras un gran sonrojo adornaba su rostro, Sasuke lo escuchó, y sonrió levemente, antes de dormirse profundamente.

─ Adorable y todo, es un gran idiota. ─Pensó Itachi─ Tal vez viene de familia. Los genes de Obito y Madara juntos, quien sabe. ─Apagó la cámara web y sonrió─ ¿Los cuervos se llevan bien con las serpientes?

* * *

Ta-da!~

Si aún siguen leyendo esto, ¡felicididades! Han sobrevivido a un colapso mental (?)

Lo de los tiburones y las serpientes es cierto, ambos tienen dos penes, aunque lo de los tiburones no son literalmente penes, pero me sirvió mucho para dejar volar mi imaginación y hacer este loco fic.

Dudaba si comparar a Sasuke con una serpiente o con un halcón, pero me decidí por la serpiente al final, era mejor para mí. Me encanta jugar con la personalidad de Sasuke y con él en general. Nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos.

E Itachi obviamente está siendo comparado con un cuervo. Es lógico, para mí por lo menos.

¿Tomates, chocolate, dangos, reviews? Todo es aceptado~.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
